


All hail, Diavolo, that shalt be don hereafter

by kolorowa_posypka



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Macbeth AU, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Macbeth, References to Shakespeare, tragic villains: reinterpretation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolorowa_posypka/pseuds/kolorowa_posypka
Summary: In 1987, Cairo, a boy with secrets meets fortuneteller who predicts him to become a powerful don of Italian mafia. Boy doubts, but his dear other half gets inspired regardless, and soon what is done, cannot be undone.





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Macbeth from 2015 and was like......hey, remember this play? And how much I love it?

Act 1, Scene 1

ENYA  
Pardon me, my lord DIO, but I bring news you may find interesting.

_Enya lays both her crooked palms on the cane and waits for permisson to speak further. DIO doesn't look up from his book, but makes a small, encouraging gesture regardless._

ENYA  
It started with some particular men I've never seen here before. I found them working among other paid immigrants at the small excavation, far west border of the city. They were young and ordinary looking, but moved around all vigilant and had eyes of fugitives. And I felt it, my lord, as clear as day: they posessed the power I talked and devined you about. Though I never suspected it to reveal itself through some random Italian boys... the Arrows' means are impossible to predict in satisfactory details.

DIO _(with deliberation)  
_ You have my attention. Tell me more, now.

ENYA  
Lord DIO surely remembers how it works: man pierced by the Arrow is said to obtain a unique, soul-driven power. Unfortunately, what I felt from those men weren't the Arrows themselves, but the stands... so they must've already got pierced! I propose to capture them and make them tell all you need to know.

_DIO finally closes his book and slowly taps on its cover, thinking._

DIO  
You don't know the nature of their... stands, was it?, but you ask me to hunt them down?

ENYA _(shaken)  
_ My lord DIO, you are immortal and invincible. I am sure you'd overpower them even without a stand of your own... Plus, they got theirs recently, they're not experienced...

DIO  
I need people. Why scare those Italians out so fast?

ENYA  
You wish to recruit them, my lord?

DIO  
We'll see. Perhaps they could use some explanation or guidance.

ENYA _(smiling)  
_ Not for free, I understand. Towards the west, then?

DIO  
I'll meet them there.

Act 1, Scene 2

TIZIANO  
Are you sure you're okay? What year do we have?

DOPPIO  
It's 1987. Yeah, guess I can tell the truth alright! That was... funny. I'm glad you figured it out, though.

TIZIANO  
What about yours?

DOPPIO  
Mine, uh. My power is... weird? It puts me in a space I don't really understand, messes up with time. Also, I can't reach it that easily. I need to practise and consult my... uh. But not now.

TIZIANO  
Right. Sun's almost set. Let's go meet the guy. 

Act 1, Scene 3

_It's well past midnight. New Moon. Scarcely lit outskirts of Cairo._

DIO  
I'm impressed. Doppio, I don't know what you did to those museum guards, even I couldn't keep up. _(Smiles darkly at Doppio from above.)_ Was it a time gambit? Extraordinary. Must feel great, wielding such power.

DOPPIO  
Sure... _(to himself)_ Nice went shit and shit turned nice.

TIZIANO _(seeing, that DIO tries to put his hand around Doppio's shoulders)  
_ I wouldn't do that, sir. _(DIO turns to look at him, so Tiziano explains)_ He doesn't like being touched. He gets so angry, you wouldn't recognize him.

DIO _(takes a step back, playing nice yet)  
_ My bad. But I wonder, Doppio... Did you keep one of the Arrows? I was checking and I found only five... let's put them together, it would be a shame if they went lost again.

_Before Doppio has a chance to respond, small figure of a beggar rises from the ground._

BEGGAR  
All hail, Diavolo!

_Beggar grabs Doppio by the sleeve, pulls him down and looks at him intently. Stranger's face is hidden, but his eyes shine like little coals._

BEGGAR  
All hail, Diavolo, that shall be don hereafter!

_Doppio freezes._

TIZIANO _(pushes Doppio away protectively)  
__(to the beggar)_ Come close and you're dead.

BEGGAR _(in awe, almost screaming)  
_ All hail, Diavolo, future don of Passione!

DIO _(unimpressed)_  
Isn't Passione the main ruling gang in your country? I've heard a thing or two... Anyway, who's Diavolo? 

TIZIANO  
It's... one of Doppio's nicknames. 

DIO  
_(to himself)_ I wonder where this boy took such menacing nickname from. _(to Doppio)_ You seem startled, dear. Shouldn't you be glad to hear such fortune? 

_Doppio ignores him - says nothing, looks at nobody. His heart stutters, throat goes dry._  

DIO  
_(to the beggar)_ Now, don't you have a fortune for me too? You're one of the lucky ones, I can tell.

BEGGAR  
You! Lord DIO, are smaller than this boy, but also greater. Not of such power, yet more powerful. _(with dread)_ Your son shall overthrow Diavolo and become the don himself. So hail to you both, Diavolo and DIO!...

_Beggar disappears in one of the half open doors along the street._

TIZIANO  
What? The hell...

DIO  
_(lazily, but with a certain glint in his eyes)_ That's the questionable beauty of Cairo, my friends. You'll get use to it. Last week on of those fortunetellers claimed I'll be promised to own the Manhattan Island. All babbles and contradictions, pay it no mind.

_The cellphone rings in Doppio's coat._

DOPPIO  
Uh, excuse me. _(on the side, answering his phone)_ Hello? This is Doppio speaking.

DIAVOLO  
**I know, love. Listen to me very closely.**

DOPPIO _(on the side)  
_ Of course, always...

DIAVOLO  
**Teamwork's over - this man is getting dangerous. You need to get out of here. Now. Grab Tiziano and both turn the nearest alley. Run and hide somewhere until the sunrise. We need to think... we need time.**

DOPPIO _(on the side)  
_ What? So this DIO guy-...

DIAVOLO  
**Doppio, now!!**


	2. Act 2

 Act 2, Scene 1

_Tiziano and Doppio hide and wait until the sunrise. Then they fall asleep to get some rest before the journey back to Italy. Diavolo keeps vigil. He waited for the opportunity to be alone._

DIAVOLO  _(sits on the motel bed)  
_ So it's decided, for now. We'll conceal the fact we obtained one of the Arrows, our report will say DIO took them all. Quite a provisional plan, but at the moment...

_(Diavolo summons King Crimson and looks it over properly for the first time, endlessly curious)_  At the moment I have far more important thing on my hands. Is this real? Is this a weapon I can now manifest by my side so... freely? Come, let me see your faces. What are you, crimson phantom? I whould've thought I've gone mad, if not for my friend and foe both experiencing your power on their own skin.

_(Diavolo falls silent for a while. King Crimson watches him too, waiting with cold, inhuman obedience)_  Earlier I wouldn't even give a thought to such far-fetched prophecy, but now? With this monstrous thing, who's able to stop me?

_(Diavolo lowers his voice to a whisper, something wicked vibrates in his voice and reflects in his stand's whole aura)_  I am merely a man. Double, nastily broken in few places and cruel. Hell awaits for me already. Are you the demon of my mind, granted by fate? King Crimson... Once I'll decide, you must crush any bud of doubt and weakness that arise in us. You will darken the path for us, so nobody sees. You'll cut the time out for us, so nobody remembers and everyone obeys. Come and help me grow so I'll savor my crime, for it will be twisted, but fated - which is as good as just. King Crimson! That beggar made a spark, but you brought the means to brighten its inspiration! 

Act 2, Scene 2

_Evening that day, ship on its way to Sicily._

DOPPIO  
All of it is so strange... 

TIZIANO  
Are you still mulling over that prophecy?

DOPPIO  
Can the truth be told to harm? To maim?

TIZIANO  
Look, it's the paradox of a fortold future. Either act accordingly, let yourself be lead by the nose, or do not act and perhaps regret it forever.

DOPPIO  
A-act?

TIZIANO  
That's how it usually goes, capo.

DOPPIO  _(lifts the teacup to hide his face, finishes drinking)  
_ Yeah? I guess... yeah. ( _the tacup starts ringing and Doppio lifts it back up in a hurry)_ Hello?

DIAVOLO   
**Good evening, my sweet little don of Passione.**

DOPPIO  
Wh- boss! That's not funny!  

DIAVOLO  
**Once you imagine it, there's no going back, huh? As if the prophecy was already in motion.**

DOPPIO  
But we must keep the whole thing a secret, you told me that yourself...

DIAVOLO  
**I just can't help it, all my energy runs toward the future. And I want you there with me.**

DOPPIO  
I am... I will be.

DIAVOLO  
**I know. You worry me anyway, my love.**

DOPPIO  
Boss?

DIAVOLO  
**Hush, now. You're way too pure and friendly to reach for the title properly, that's what I mean. You surely want to be don as much as I do, because I believe in my sweetest Doppio, but you'll need a lot more help from me than you did so far. Fate smiles at us and we will do whatever it takes for that smile to grow. I will guide you more strictly, you'll be a bit more compliant and the Italian mafia is ours to take.  
**_(Diavolo hungs up)_

DOPPIO  
_(to himself)_  If being a don of Passione is his fate - our fate... perhaps I can just wait for it to happen.  _(louder)_ But why did I sleep so badly? My dreams are bold, but leave me shaken. Such thoughts...

TIZIANO  
Go easy on yourself. It's been one hell of a mission.

DOPPIO  
Good thing it's ending already.


End file.
